You Make My Heart Whole
by ArwenCarly
Summary: Pain shot through his entire body and confusion shot through his brain. It felt as though he was being reborn. Sirius Black was being brought back to life. But by who? PreHBP.
1. I've missed you so much!

**Well here is my first SB/HG fanfic. I really hope you like it. This chapter is short but I wanted to ease into the story. Please review. I luv reviews. Well then let's get started. Also this story is PreHBP that was my least fav book, which is bad considering the Order of the Phoenix. Don't get me wrong it was a good book but I didn't like the direction it went in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Pain shot through his entire body and confusion shot through his brain. It felt as though he was being reborn. Sirius Black was being brought back to life.

Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom reading a book entitled Life Again.

"Damnit." Hermione swore. She was very upset. She was trying to bring back her best friends godfather. Harry had been moping around for the past two years. She missed the old Harry Potter but most of all she missed the great Sirius Black. But for some reason the potion wasn't working. Sirius was suppose to reappear right in front of her. But nothing was was happening. Hermione decided to read back over the book one more time.

"Drop the single strand of hair into the potion. Wait ten seconds and the dead shall be born again, but as there self image. The person will comeback as the last way they saw themselves in there mind the moment they died." Suddenly a loud bang came on Hermione door. She quickly put all of her stuff away. Then opened the door. It was her father. Richard Granger.

"Honey, it's lunch time, let's go out to eat. Your only going to be here for five more days." Hermione nodded, then pulled out her wand and magically changed into a pair of tight blue jeans and a red sweater, that said Abercrombie on the back.

Richard was still amazed about the magic his daughter could do. He often found himself wondering why she was born a witch but no one else in the family was. But none the less they left with Hermione's mom and went out to eat.

Though throughout lunch Hermione was not interested in her parents. All she was interested in was why her potion didn't work. She really wanted Sirius to come back and that's all that consumed her mind.

Sirius Black woke up lying in front of a painting. He immediately recognized it. It was the Fat Lady.

"Why, oh my. It's Sirius Black. What happen to you. I haven't seen you looking like that in twenty-four years." The Fat Lady said a little shaken up. But Sirius ignored her and quickly ran to Dumbledore's office. He finally figured out the past word and ran up the spirling steps. As he walked in Dumbledore's stared at him but he didn't look shocked. Sirius noted that he never looks shocked.

"Sirius is that you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why you can't be more than seventeen years old." Dumbledore said. Sirius's expression changed quickly . He felt his face, the walked over to a mirror Dumbledore had in his office. He still had his long shaggy hair but he was so much younger. The years of distress that Azkaban inflicted on him was gone. He was sexy. His beautiful gray eyes shone brightly unlike they did when he had died.

"But how could this happen. I don't understand." Sirius said.

"Well you died and somebody must have brought you back to life. The only question is who brought you back." Dumbledore said wisely. They continued there conversation and Dumbledore explained how he died and the very complex potion that must have been used to bring him back.

"A very bright witch or wizard must have brought me back then." Sirius said.

"Yes, the brightest of this age." Sirius's mind immediately went back to Hermione, and the day she helped in escape.

"You truly are the brightest witch of your age."

Sirius knew it was her. ' Who else could it be? But why would she do that. Sure we were friends and we both loved Harry but why would she have gone through all that trouble. Maybe Harry was depressed and she loved him so much that she brought me back. She loves Harry more than I thought.' Sirius convinced himself that she brought him back for Harry.

"Now Sirius I need your help." Dumbledore said after a few minutes.

"What do you need?"

"Well our Potions teacher just quit, so now we don't have anyone to teach. Would you like to be a teacher?

"I'm a convict. I can't be a teacher."

"Actually you were cleared of all charges a year after you died. Harry didn't want you to have a bad name so he didn't rest until your name was cleared." Sirius nodded. He could be a teacher if he wanted. He could spend all the tome he wanted with his godson, he could spend all the time he wanted with the bright witch that had brought him back to life.

"Sure I'll teach."Sirius said happily.

It was now the day for Hermione to return to Hogwarts and she was frantic. She was going to get to see her best friends today. This day couldn't get any better. But boy was she wrong. Arriving at the castle after a wonderful reunion with Harry, Ron and Ginny, Harry and Hermione walked into the school together with there arms linked. Hermione was smiling and laughing, and surprisingly she was doing a wonderful job of making Harry feel better. For he was laughing too. They looked like a couple. Hermione was happy that Sirius had taught her and Harry how to apperate illegally before he died, because they were the only students in castle. Still walking arm and arm they walked in the great hall.

Hermione immediately noticed the young man standing a few feet away. The man was staring at them. Hermione looked at his hair and the shape of his body.

"Sirius." Hermione said quietly. The man looked into her eyes. Though he was younger Hermione immediately knew who it was. She quickly ran up to him. Hermione jumped on Sirius putting her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Hermione whispered in his ear.

**Well did you like it? I really hope you did. I think next chapter will explain a lot more. So just please review.**


	2. Draco's my big brother

**Chapter two. I hope you like this chapter and I'm really happy that I got good reviews for last chapter. Anyways this chapter kinda explain's Hermione and Draco's relationship. Draco may seem a little OOC. But it works with the storyline. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **

"I've missed you so much." Hermione whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her tightly. Harry had now ran up to Sirius. He let Hermione down and hugged his godson.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Well little miss over here brought me back to life/" He said motioning toward Hermione.

"Mione how did you do that?" Harry asked again confused.

"It was just a potion I made but I didn't think it worked. You were supposes to appear right in front of me. And how did you know it was me? Never mind that, the real question is what happen to you. You don't look forty-two to me." Hermione said.

"Well actually I am still forty-two but I've come back as my seventeen year old self. It had something to do with self image." Sirius said. Hermione remembered what the book said and nodded.

"I still don't understand how this happened but I'm very glad it did." Harry spoke.

"Me too," Hermione said happily. Finally everyone settled into the Great Hall and Dumbledore began his speech though Sirius and Hermione both couldn't concentrate.

'_She didn't look like that the last time I saw her. Now she's like, wow. And her hair is so pretty and not to mention her body. She's absolutely beautiful. To bad she's with Harry. They looked so happy when the walked in together. I can't come in between there relationship_." Sirius said talking to himself in his mind.

'_Oh my fricken god, he is so sexy. I would like kidnap him and do strange thing with him a closet. And he's like seventeen. This is awesome. But he would never like me anyway. He probably thinks of me as a little kid or like a daughter. I wish I would just have enough confidence to tell someone that I am in love with Sirius Black. But I can't. My heart would just get crushed into a million pieces. And I don't want that.'_ Hermione thought to herself.

'_Wow, my godfather is back. This will be great. I'm so happy that Hermione is my friend or I wouldn't have Sirius back. Or maybe she didn't do it for me. Maybe she did it for herself. I saw the way she ran up and hugged him. But I don't care why she did, I'm just glad that she did. I don't care if she did it for me or she loves him like a dad so she brought him back. But I'll have to make sure thank her.' _Harry thought.

"And finally I would like to introduce your new potions teacher. Professor Sirius Black." Dumbledore said loudly. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at him. The only people that knew Sirius was alive was Hermione, Harry, Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Dumbledore. As soon as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny realized what he had said they all stood up and clapped. Following them, lots of other students clapped. Hermione heard Lavender and Parvati saying how sexy Sirius looked. She gave the two girls an evil glare, and they immediately shut up.

"Professor Black has been fortunately returned to us and has agreed to teach. I won't go into detail about how, because that doesn't matter at this time. But I'll sure most of you will love to have him as a teacher." "And of course how could I forget. The Head Students. This year the Head Girl is Hermione Granger and the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke. Hermione was actually happy that Draco was Head Boy. Her mind drifted back to summer, when her and Draco became friends.

Flashback

_Hermione walked to Hanson's Park, where she spent the days when she was lonely or having problems. Though she didn't know that today she would get one of the biggest shockers of her life. As she jogged down the pathway through the woods she came upon a body. She noticed the blonde hair. It was Draco Malfoy. She also noticed his symptoms. He had been hit by a powerful magic attack. Hermione being the smart witch that she was figured out how to make him wake up. She used a powerful spell that Sirius had taught her. Once he regained consensuses he told Hermione about how is father wanted him to fully join the dark side but he didn't want to. So his father attacked him and sent him to muggle England to die there in what Lucius called an infected place. Hermione took pity on him and took him back to her house. _

_Draco really didn't want to go but he had no where else to turn. After he met Annie and Richard they agreed to let him stay there for the summer. Draco was surprised. He liked the closeness of the Granger family. And It took about a month and a half but Draco became like part of the family. All of the Grangers loved him and he loved all of them. _

End Flashback

Harry looked at Hermione expecting her to be upset that Draco was head boy.

"Mione aren't you upset that you have to share a common room with him?" Harry asked.

"No not really." Hermione answered.

"Now Ms.Granger and Mr.Malfoy Professor Black will show you to your living quarters now." Dumbledore said. So they all three got up and left the Great Hall. Once away from all the students. Hermione hugged Draco.

"What's up big bro." Hermione said. Sirius looked at them strangely.

"Nothing really but I missed you. That week at Blaise's house was bloody dreadfully. I didn't realize how much I loved having a sister to bother. But it was kinda fun cause his parents weren't home the whole week. If they were than I wouldn't have been able to go. Cause you know there death eaters." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"Uhm, Hermione are you a Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"No she's not. I'm a Granger." Draco spoke proudly. "You know actually I was thinking about changing my surname but I figured Draco Granger sounds really bad."

"Yah, that does sound bad." Hermione began laughing.

"I'm not understanding. Your a Granger." Sirius said as they continued walking.

"Not really, but I'm become really close to her family. After Hermione saved my life. I actually live with them. I think of Annie and Richard as my parents and I think of Hermione as my sister. And a smart sister I have. That potion you told me you were going to do actually work. I'm amazed." Draco said.

"You knew about the potion too?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I helped get the ingredients." They soon arrived at the portrait. I was an old man writing a letter. They spoke the password and entered. Draco immediately ran up the steps to his room to see what it looked like. But Hermione stayed down in the common room with Sirius. She hugged him again.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to be a teacher. I was in totally shock." Hermione said

"Well I'm just a shocking person." Hermione laughed at his comment. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Sirius I'm really glad your back."

"I'm glad I'm back too. Though I don't really remember being gone. But I can't bear to think that for the last two years I've been dead."

"Well I'm happy you don't remember. It's been pretty bad for me and Harry. We missed you so much."

"So that's why you brought me back. I figured that was it. You brought me back for Harry. You know you two make a cute couple."

"A couple. Me and Harry. No don't think so. That would be like wrong. I would be like me dating Draco. He's like my brother." Hermione said laughing.

"Oh so your not dating?" Sirius asked.

"No never. Nasty." Hermione responded. "You know it's good to have someone to talk to. You know I have Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco but it's not the same. There so close to being my brothers and sister. But you I wouldn't think of you like that. I mean don't get me wrong your like family but not the same as them."

"Oh, I think I get what your saying." After they talked for a while, Draco came back downstairs and they all had ice cream as they talked more.

**There you go. Please review and I'll update soon!**


	3. Professer Sirius Black

**Ok now don't try and kill me. I know it took a while for me to update but I have been so busy. Like really busy. But I'm trying to update all my stories and this one was first on my list. I hope you like it though it really has nothing to do with anything. And also thanks for the wonderful reviews. 18 reviews. That's actually a lot more than I thought it would be. So thanks bunches!**

Sirius knew it was time for him to go. So he said his goodbyes to Hermione and Draco and retired to his room. He took off his silk black shirt and laid down on his bed. His muscular, toned stomach rippled. He quietly sighed. The room was dimly lit and before he met Hermione that's the way he thought he liked it but now he seemed to always want her there to lit up his life. Every time he saw her or even thought about her he couldn't help but smile. But he went to sleep knowing he had to teach tomorrow.

The next morning Sirius woke up after having a wonderful dream about Hermione and hopped into a cold shower. He got dressed and did his hair quickly. He wanted to see Hermione before classes started. So he walked in front of her portrait until she came out. She was wearing a pair of slightly tight khaki pants, a red tank top, red flip flops and light makeup to match. Her hair cascaded down her back and bounced with each movement.

"Oh Professor what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Oh Mi don't call me Professor. Though it does sound kind of cute when you say it...But uhm I wanted to talk to you before I taught my first class." Hermione thought about his statement about how she sounded cute.

"Ok well P-r-o-f-e-s-s-e-r Sirius what did you wanna talk about?" Hermione made sure she dragged out Professor. Sirius laughed which caused Hermione to laugh.

"Come on lets walk and talk." So they began walking. "Well I'm kind of nervous about teaching today and since 7th years don't have classes today I was wondering if you could come to my class with me and if I mess up really badly you can help me fix it." Sirius said.

"Uhm sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I want to. I like helping out my friends." Hermione hated to call him a friend when she wanted him to be so much more. Sirius felt the same way. His heart sank when she said friends. But they continued walking. Sirius got situated in his classroom and soon 1st years started coming in.

"Hey Mi, you can sit at my desk for now." Sirius said. Hermione nodded and walked over to his desk. Sirius stared as she walked. He loved how her hair bounced and how he beautiful smile could making anyone happy.

Once all his students were settled in he began talking.

"Welcome to Potions. I am Professor Sirius Black." A kids hand shot up quickly.

"Uh yes Mr. Caldwen."

"So your the famous Sirius Black. I know you were cleared of all the charges but did you really murder those people?" Sirius shot Hermione a look and she gave him a reassuring nod.

"I did not. I am not a murder." Sirius said nicely.

"Uh Professor is that your girlfriend?" Jack Caldwen asked pointing towards Hermione. Hermione blushed and Sirius smiled.

"No Ms. Granger is not my girlfriend, she's my student that's helping me out in class today."

"Oh never mind then Professor." After the little question and answer session he assigned the kids to read pg. 10-27. Then he sat down at his desk next to Hermione.

"How am I doing?" Sirius whispered.

"Excellent Professor." Hermione responded. Sirius laughed quietly.

"Uh what do I do now Mi?"

"Well uhm assign them partners to have for tomorrow's lesson in which they will start there first potion which should be something easy. Maybe Notbolts. You know one of the cure potions." Hermione said.

"I think you've got my whole lesson planed out."

"Well I like potions. Well ever since I became addicted to trying to bring you back to life."

"You know Mi, I can never repay you for something like that. No one has ever done any thing that special for me. You gave me life."

"Hey we need you here. Me, Ron, Ginny, and especially Harry."

"Yeah Harry is a great kid. Me and him are going to hang out tonight. You know, we need to get know each other a little better, and reconnect." Hermione nodded.

Sirius's first two classes were finally over and they walked to the Great Hall together for lunch. Sirius being a teacher, went and sat with Remus and the other teachers. And Hermione sat next to Harry.

"Mione where were you all morning?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I went and help Sirius with his first day of classes. What did you guys do all day?"

"Well Harry made me hang out in the library all day trying to find some stupid book. It was so boring." Ron said with a tired look on his face. Lunch time passed quickly and Hermione helped Sirius with the rest of his classes then went back to her room. She was very tired and she wanted to dream about a special someone.

**Ok so yeah I know this chapter was boring, short and had nothing to do with anything. It was just kind of a bridge to next chapter which I promise will be much better. Please review. There my favorite thing. I just love checking my mail seeing that I have reviews. It makes me so happy. **


	4. Your all I'll ever need

**Well here's chapter 4...sorry it took so long for me to update.**

_**Chapter 4. Your all I'll ever need!**_

"Dumbledore." Sirius shouted walking into his office. "Dumbledore."

"Yes, yes Sirius how may I help you?"

"Well actually I do need something. I don't know if I can teach Potions all by myself. I mean those kids there like little demons. There making me insane. I was actually wondering if you could assign me a teachers aid. You know maybe a seventh year who has all there credits?"

"We only have a few student that have all of them. Did you have anybody in mind? I can think of one you might."

"Actually I was thinking about Ms. Granger. I think she would do a marvelous job. She actually helped me out yesterday and it was great. She was very helpful."

"Well she does have all the credit she needs. And you are friends so you should get along well. Ok then that would be fine." Dumbledore said with an unchanging expression. Sirius then left in search for Hermione. He found her walking down the hall holding hands with Ron. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a Avenged Sevenfold band tee. She had large black earrings in the shape of stars. She was smiling brightly and laughing about something Ron said. Sirius immediately felt jealous that Ron could be that close to her. He knew they broke up a while ago but maybe there was still some feeling involved between them. He didn't know what to do now so he just stood there and pretended not to notice them. Hermione and Ron looked aquwardly at him.

"Uh, Professor. Are you ok?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yeah you look kind of out of it." Ron said. Sirius smiled.

"No, I'm fine. My students are just wearing me out a little. And actually Hermione I need to talk to you."

"To me?" Hermione questioned pointing to herself.

"Yes to you. I mean if you have time. If your busy with Ron then it's ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Well actually me and Ron are about to go out but I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah we're going on a date. First one since we broke up last year." Ron said happily. Hermione stopped smiling and looked into Sirius's eyes. She saw hurt but she didn't know why.

"Well congrats. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sirius said then quickly walked away. Once he was out of seeing distance for the new couple he slowed his pace. He just stared at the ground as he walked until he got to his room. He gave the password, walked in and sat on the couch sulking in his on misery.

"Now would be the perfect time to got bloody drunk." Sirius said aloud to himself. So he pulled out a few bottles and drank them slowly but has he picked up his fifth bottle he heard a knock at his door.

'Ahh. who the hell is it now.' He got up and opened the door and was very surprised to see Hermione standing there.

"Uh hello Professor. I uhm figured it would be easier if I came to find out what you wanted now instead of waiting until tomorrow." She said.

"Oh...Is that all you came her for?"

"No." Hermione said looking at the ground. "I missed you."

"You missed me?" Sirius said confused.

"Can I come in? I really want to talk to you."

"Sure." Hermione walked in and saw the bottles sitting on the table.

"Are you drunk Professor. You know you have to teach tomorrow."

"No, I'm not drunk at all." He said with a bit of silliness. "Sit down. And let's talk." Hermione sat down as did Sirius.

"Well alright, Professor, as you know I brought you back to life." Hermione said.

"Yes, I know. Why did you bring me back anyways. I've never really asked you that question."

"Well that's what I came here to tell you. I brought you back because..uhm..I'm in love with you. Always have been, always will be." Hermione spoke as bravely as she could even though she was so nervous she was shaking.

"Wait..what? Your in love with me?" Sirius questioned. Hermione saw the shocked look on his face and quickly got up.

"Uh...I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I should have never said anything to you about it..." Hermione said speaking quickly, but was cut off by Sirius's lips pressed against hers. The light soft kiss quickly changed into a more passionate kiss when Sirius slid his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few minutes they pulled apart to take a breathe.

"Hermione Granger, your all I ever wanted, and your all I'll ever need!" He kissed her lightly on the lips again. "Now what do we do about Ron?"

**OK yes it was very short but I wanted to give yall something since I haven't updated in like forever! Please review...they make me update faster!**


	5. Ms Granger

_**Recap: **_

_"No, I'm not drunk at all." He said with a bit of silliness. "Sit down. And let's talk." Hermione sat down as did Sirius._

_"Well alright, Professor, as you know I brought you back to life." Hermione said._

_"Yes, I know. Why did you bring me back anyways. I've never really asked you that question."_

_"Well that's what I came here to tell you. I brought you back because..uhm..I'm in love with you. Always have been, always will be." Hermione spoke as bravely as she could even though she was so nervous she was shaking._

_"Wait..what? Your in love with me?" Sirius questioned. Hermione saw the shocked look on his face and quickly got up._

_"Uh...I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I should have never said anything to you about it..." Hermione said speaking quickly, but was cut off by Sirius's lips pressed against hers. The light soft kiss quickly changed into a more passionate kiss when Sirius slid his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few minutes they pulled apart to take a breathe._

_"Hermione Granger, your all I ever wanted, and your all I'll ever need!" He kissed her lightly on the lips again. "Now what do we do about Ron?"_

_**End Recap**:_

**Chapter 5**

Hermione looked at Sirius questionably.

"We are going to do something about Ron, right?" Sirius asked. Hermione was slightly scared of how Sirius was going to react to what she was about to say.

"Sirius, I love you. I just told you that but, what can become of that love? Would anyone except us? I'm just not sure we can be in a relationship."

"So why did you even come here and confess all your feelings to me? Huh? Is there some kind of point your trying to prove? Because I'm not one of your little experiments. Or some fun twist to your adventure that your on with Harry and Ron to take down Voldemort. Is that what it is? You just want something to cause complications in your oh so boring life until Voldemort attacks again. Well I'm not going to just play along, until you get bored with me and cast me off like I was nothing." Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius, it's not like that." Hermione said, going to kiss him again.

"Your not who I thought you were Ms. Granger. So can you please leave my living Quarters. If someone see's you they might think that there is something going on with us. And there defiantly is not. There never will be." Hermione began to cry, but quickly wiped her tears away and walked out of the room. She ran back to her room, passing many portraits as she went. And when she finally arrived there, she saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"Malfoy, come here." Hermione said to him as she took off her jacket. Draco didn't get up, he just looked at Hermione strangely.

"Did you just call me Malfoy, Hermione?

"Just pretend like you not my brother again for a little while." Hermione then walked off to Draco and she got into there normal straddle postion on top of him. She moved him slightly long hair out of the way and slowly licked his neck as she pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"What, happened this time?" Draco asked.

"I need to get my mind off of Sirius. So just play along Malfoy." Draco nodded and let her continue. And strangely enough he quickly found himself with a boner.

**Well there's the chapter..It was very short but something was telling me to end it there and start working on the next chapter... And leave you wondering if there is something more to Hermione and Draco's relationship. And if there isn't something going on already, will there be...Well happy reviewing...I promise I'll update soon...Luv ya...**


	6. My other best friend

Hermione woke at exactly 5:57 the next morning. She slowly moved her body from under Draco's arms, which had been protectively wrapped around her. Her mind was racing with the thoughts of the events that had occured last night. She hated herself.

"I can't believe I cheated on my boyfriend two times in one night." Hermione spoke quietly to herself. She really needed a friend to talk to and since Draco was sleeping and he had been one of the people she cheated on her boyfriend with, her other best friend would have to do. She quickley changed out of Draco's shirt and into green hollister tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Then she slipped her robe on over that.

Once she reached the room that Harry was staying in she said the password and quietly entered. Harry had recieved a private room, that not many people knew the location of. Dumbuldore had assured everyone that Harry was not getting special treatment and the only reason he recieved this room was becuase he needed to be protected and the safety of his students was his number one concern. But since Harry didn't want to be alone Ron and Neville moved in also.

Hermione sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and gently shook his shoulder, in a effort to wake him. That didn't work. She tapped him instead, that also didn't work. So loudly whispered Harry into his ear. This made Harry wake with a startled jump. Hermione quickly shhh'ed him. She stood and motioned for him to follow her. Harry complied. Once in the hallway Harry asked Hermione what was going on.

"Let's take a walk. I need a friend to talk to." She said.

"Okay so what's got you so upset that you had to wake me this early and you couldn't talk to your boyfriend about?"

"Well, Harry I cheated on Ron." Hermione's voice was full of shame.

"You what? With who?" Harry was shocked.

"You see, uh it was actually. Ok hold on. You have to promise that you won't be to judgemental. And you can't tell Ron, until i'm ready to."

"Okay I promise. Just tell me what happened."

"Well I cheated on him with Draco." Hermione said looking down at the ground as she walked.

"Malfoy? Are you fucking serious?" Hermione wanted to laugh at Harry's statement and the different ways it could be taken. No she was not fucking sirius. But she wanted too. "Since when do you even like him." Hermione went on to explain the situation with Draco to Harry. She explained about the day in the park and how close they had become.

"Well if you two are like brother and sister, then why did you do anything with him? It's a gross concept." Harry said still a bit confused.

"I was angry. Really angry, and I didn't know who to turn to. And I had all this built up sexual frustration and." Harry then cut Hermione off.

"To much info Mione. Can you skip the parts to do with your sexual frustration." Hermione laughed.

"Yes I will skip all that. But you get the point. I was really upset. And as of lately, I've been doing really stupid things when i'm upset."

"Okay well then the obvious question is what made you so upset that you messed around with Malfoy?"

"This is that part that i'm worried about telling you."

"Come on Mione. You can tell me anything. Except about your sexual anything. But if that is really important. I'll listen anyways."

"ilovesirius." Hermione said as fast as she could.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I'm in love with Siruis. And I don't know why but i am. I just can't help myself. "

"Wow this is pretty funny. Did Sirius put you up to this. It might have worked if I didn't know you so well. That was a good one. Alright i'm going back to sleep. Try another joke tomorrow." Harry said turning around to walk back to his room.

"Harry i'm serious. I love him." Hermione began to cry and slid into a sitting position against the wall. Harry turned back around.

"Your really in love with him?"

"Yes. And I don't know what to do." Harry sat down next to her in the hallway and wrapped his arm around her.

"So Siruis doesn't love you back?"

"No actually he does. He told me that I was all that he ever wanted and all he needed." Hermione smiled at the thought.

"So what's the problem? If he loves you and you love him then i don't get why you're so upset."

"Because Harry, I am with Ron. And he really cares for me and I care for him. I don't want to hurt him. And I can't be with Sirius knowing that everyone will be staring and i honestly don't think people will approve. He's so much older than me. He may not look it but he is. It's like a fifty year old that get surgury and looks 25. Well he's still fifty, it's still wrong. People will always be talking about us."

"Hermione Granger. Since when have you been concerned with what people think about you?"

"Since, well I don't know but i am. What do you think I should do?"

"You know that I love you and Ron together but I don't think you should be in a relationship with someone when you love another. It's not right. Your leading that person on. So even if you don't want to be with Siruis, maybe you should break up with Ron until you're over him. But you can do whatever you want. I'm here for you. Just don't break Ron's heart."

"So you're not upset about me loving Sirius. I thought most of all you'd be the main disapproving one." Hermione said leaning her head on to Harry's shoulder.

"Actually I'm more upset that you had sex with Malfoy. I mean don't get me wrong you and Sirius is a weird concept but Malfoy. We've hated him forever."

"He's a changed person. Just give him a chance. I love him. He's so good to me."

"Oh yeah he knows just how to make you feel better. He just fucks you."

"Come on Harry it's not like that. When i'm angry like that, I get what I want. He couldn't have said no even if he wanted to." Harry laughed.

"Well don't get mad at me anytime soon." He joked.

"I'm glad I talked to you. You know just how to make me feel better. I love you." Just then Ron came walking down the hallway. He looked as though he had just woken up. Which he most likely did.

"Hey babe, I was just coming to see you." Ron said. Hermione and Harry stood up.

"Alright you two, I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you guys later." Harry walked off.

"Uhh Ron, me and you actually need to talk." Hermione said nervously. She bite on her index finger nail. She knew she had to break up with Ron. But she hoped he wasn't to crushed.

"Okay well I need to talk to you too."

"Well you go first then Ron."

"I was up thinking about it all night and I realized that i'm madly in love with you.


End file.
